


Sleep Is A Luxury

by ClockworkJamboree



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkJamboree/pseuds/ClockworkJamboree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind falls asleep at her desk and Robert is left to take her to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Is A Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble type thing, I'll probably start doing up a series of "random moments in the Luteces lives". Perhaps? Maybe? Would people want that?

Time was a luxury for the Luteces. A Luxury they could not have, and, more to the point, one they could not afford to have. Between sitting down to write out theories and equations, be interviewed by the media to satisfy Columbia’s curiosity about their lives or to go out and conduct inspections on the machines that kept the city afloat, the two barely had time to eat, let alone sleep.

Of course, the two did sleep. Short power naps through the day, usually taking turns for no more than thirty minutes at a time. It was all they could allow themselves before a new problem would present itself to be solved.

“Rosalind, a theory, if you would care to listen. I’m beginning to think that—“

Robert turned to look at his twin as he spoke, only to see her slumped over her desk, pen still in hand, her breathing soft and shallow. He had been here for quite a few months now, and not once had he seen her like this, though it was familiar to him.

He couldn’t even begin to count the number of nights he spent sleeping in his office because an answer refused to reveal itself, he would spend hours there until he eventually wore himself out and fell asleep in his chair. It seemed this was a trait they both shared.

She was strangely beautiful as she slept, he found. It took him quite a while to notice he had even been staring, elbow resting on his own desk, chin in his hand. Though even after he realized he still stared. Her face was a mirrored version of his own, although much softer in feature, which he found fascinating. Freckles dotting her cheeks and over her nose, soft lips (which his gaze lingered on a little too long), copper hair to match his own.

She really was fascinating to him.

Still, he knew it would be rude of him to leave her at her desk all night. He knew that when he woke up his back would be incredibly painful and it would take the better part of the morning and several cups of tea to sort himself out again. If he could, he wanted to help her avoid such a fate.

Slowly, Robert got to his feet and stretched, giving a soft yawn. He would put her to bed, then come down to resume his work. It seemed simple enough, though the lure of a warm bed and a good night’s sleep was something he was not entirely sure he could resist.

Walking over to her, he took another moment to simply stare. She was so peaceful this way, not the rushed woman going about her work, the stressed woman agonizing over equations and theories, the smart woman who would answer the same questions over and over in interviews. No, this was someone different. Someone only he was allowed to see. This was Rosalind. Just Rosalind.

It brought a smile to his face as he moved to pick her up, although somewhat awkwardly. In his efforts, she gave a small groan, her eyes fluttering open only to stare up at her brother.

“R-Robert? What are you…”  
“Taking you to bed. You fell asleep at your desk.”  
“I was about to—“  
“Solve something? I know the feeling. If I were to put you down, you would work for fifteen minutes and fall back asleep. I think after all this time you deserve a proper night’s rest. We both do.”

She considered arguing with him, but in the end he was right, she supposed. If they continued to push themselves, they would both be too tired to be productive and nothing would get done. One night’s rest would solve that. With that thought, she gave a soft sigh and relaxed into Robert’s arms, resting her head against his shoulder.

That was the first night the two slept together, awkwardly half under the covers, still in their clothes, embracing each other. When they woke, neither claimed they were entirely sure how they’d come so close, though neither would have admitted that it was intentional.


End file.
